


Christmas in BuyMoria

by Yukito



Category: Chuck (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-02 20:42:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14553144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yukito/pseuds/Yukito
Summary: Just a little Christmas Fun.





	Christmas in BuyMoria

Ah that time of year again. Christmas time. Or as Big Mike liked to say ‘Desperate Buyer’s Time’. However way you wanted to look at it, there was still something magical in the air – and this time it was more than the stench coming from Jeff’s locker.  
  
Chuck was making his rounds through the Buy More when his eyes caught on something near the front doors. His brow furrowed as he made his way over there, stopping a few feet from the tall ladder.  
  
“Uh... Jeff? What are you doing?”  
  
The sound of the staple gun sounded and Chuck distinctly remembered there was a ‘no Jeff around power tools’ policy in the Buy More handbook.  
  
“Putting up some mistletoe,  _duh_.”  
  
Chuck gave a small, if not reluctant nod. “O-kay.” He paused briefly. “You do realize this is the thirty-seventh one you’ve put up, right?”  
  
“Yeah? I’m just trying to get into the holiday spirit.”  
  
Chuck was still looking at him hesitantly. “... And... you do know you can’t actually kiss any customer who stands under one of these, right?”   
  
God he hoped Jeff knew that.  
  
Jeff seemed to pause, staring at his latest mistletoe hanging thoughtfully. When he turned around on the ladder to look at Chuck, he was almost pouting. “Why not?”  
  
Chuck suppressed a shiver and offered Jeff what he hoped was a sympathetic smile or however close he could to pulling one off. “Well, Jeff... there’s this little thing called ‘sexual harassment’ which is sort of against the law. And, unfortunately, not everyone in this world wants to be kissed underneath a mistletoe by a Nerd Herder.” Especially one like Jeff, but Chuck didn’t elaborate.  
  
Jeff sighed, turned around, and Chuck thought he heard him mumble something about Fascists. Chuck stood there a moment longer, wondering if he should make sure Jeff would promise not to kiss anyone, but then he realized that was probably a useless endeavour and turned around.   
  
That was when he saw her.  
  
There was a woman standing at the Nerd Herd desk looking for help and the Nerd Herd desk was empty. He could only see the woman from the back, but she looked stunning. Long legs met up with a really cute elf costume which meant she was probably one of Santa’s helpers at the mall nearby. She had long blonde hair that went down to the mid of her back and he was fairly sure he saw elf-ears. This was his chance.  
  
Chuck started to make s B-line toward the Nerd Herd desk. It was rare you had good-looking women come in for help. Usually it was middle-aged men who professed to know more than the experts on whatever gadget it was they needed help in fixing. All that stood between Chuck and this perfect woman was a few shelves. He could do it.  
  
He forwent the music aisle, opting for the less crowded game section. His eyes were on the green and red outfit that the woman was wearing. He wondered if it was made of felt. It looked like felt. He wondered if it was comfortable.  
  
Suddenly a white plastic container was shoved into his face, causing Chuck to take a staggered step back. He blinked a few times before he noticed that it was a Wii game. Wii fit, in fact. And it was being held up my Lester Patel.  
  
“Chuck!” Lester smiled as he finally withdrew the game case from Chuck’s face now that he had the man’s attention. “I was wondering if you thought I could use this to get, you know –“ Lester straightened his standard Buy More grey tie, “ – buff.”  
  
“Buff?”  
  
“Yeah, you know, like, get some guns.” Lester held up his arms in a typical body-builder way. “You know, more than I already have of course.” Which Chuck was pretty sure was nothing. “I want to impress the ladies this Hanukkah.”  
  
Chuck paused, looking at Lester for a moment a bit bewildered before he actually answered. “Uh, well. I’m not sure you’re going to get... guns... with Wii fit. I mean, it’s a lot more cardio than anything else and I think if you want to gain, uh, ‘more’ muscle, you’ll want to do weights or something. At least something more arm-related.”  
  
The look on Lester was somewhere between confusion and crestfallen for a moment before he suddenly brightened and snapped his fingers, pointing at Chuck. “Gotcha! Star Wars: The Force Unleashed!”  
  
Chuck hadn’t been expecting that, but before he could correct Lester, the man was off again down the aisle. It didn’t matter anyways since his disappearance brought the girl at the counter back into view. Good, she was still there.   
  
Chuck decided that the game aisle was too risky so he stepped over into the movie aisle. He only caught the sight of Morgan and Anna necking in the corner and kept his eyes on his goal. His mantra became ‘please don’t let him see me, please don’t let him see me.’ Only suddenly Chuck heard, “ **Chuck!** ” and he froze in place.  
  
Slowly Chuck turned around on the spot and looked over at his best friend. “...Yes, Morgan?” Please, Chuck prayed, make this fast.  
  
Morgan looked over Anna’s shoulder who apparently wasn’t going to stop kissing Morgan’s neck. “Hey, so, are we still on for tonight?”  
  
Chuck was a little baffled. “Tonight?”  
  
Morgan looked a little disappointed, but the emotion quickly disappeared. “Yeah, you know, you said you’d help me get to the next level of Left for Dead II.”  
  
  
Oh, right. “Oh! Yeah, Yeah. Of course.”  
  
Morgan smiled and gave Chuck the thumbs up. “Awesome. See you then, buddy!”  
  
Chuck turned back around and was relieved to find the girl was still there. As he continued on his way, he couldn’t help wondering what colour of eyes she must have. Blue or green? Green. He hoped it was green. Green eyes were pretty.  
  
Suddenly Chuck froze as he felt a hard, callous hand on the back of his neck. Chuck tensed and a flash of terror swept through him. Ohmygod-a-group-of-terrorists-just-came-in-and-figured-out-I-was-the-Intersect-and-now-they’re-going-to-take-me-away-and-torture-me!  
  
Then suddenly there was a grunt, followed by a low, almost growl of “Bartowski.”  
  
It was Casey.  
  
Suddenly Chuck relaxed, though only as much as he could what with Casey’s hand still on the back of his neck. Chuck tired to move his eyes to the left to see Casey, but he couldn’t in this position.  
  
“Yes, Casey?”  
  
“Big Mike put me in charge of the Christmas Party this year.” Casey had a knack for making everything sound like a drag, though in this instance, Chuck didn’t blame him.  
  
Chuck offered an awkward smile and tried to pass off his awkwardness as excitement. “Congratulations, you must be pretty excited!”  
  
Casey grunted and paused. The silence was killed Chuck. All he wanted to ask was ‘could you please let go of my neck now?’ but history had proved that only usually caused Casey’s grip to tighten. Still, there was silence.  
  
Chuck gave out a small, somewhat nervous laugh. “...Anything.. . else, Casey?”  
  
There was another pause before Casey leaned in and Chuck could feel Casey’s breath at his ear. “Yeah. You’re in charge of drinks.”  
  
Then miraculously his neck was released and when Chuck turned around to say something about the neck-grabbing, Casey had already disappeared.  _How does he **do**  that?_  
  
Still, it didn’t matter. Chuck turned back around and let out a rushed sigh of relief. The girl was still there. Chuck wasn’t going to take any more chances. He moved swiftly, eyes straight in front of him as he ignored someone’s ‘excuse me, sir’ and another ‘can you help me with..’ until he finally reached the Nerd Herd station.   
  
“Welcome to Buy More. My name is Chuck Bartowski –“  
  
“Fixed it!” The girl, who definitely had green eyes  _and_  freckles, chimed excitedly as she turned away from Chuck as if she never heard him and began to walk away.  
  
Chuck’s face fell and he slumped where he stood. That was so unfair. He missed the chance to help out one of Santa’s helpers. Chuck sighed.  
  
Chuck only finished the sigh when he caught the sight of Jeff to his right. Before he could do anything Jeff had leaned in and planted a sloppy kiss on the side of his face and scurried away. Chuck was frozen. Had that really just happened? Did Jeff just  _kiss him_. Slowly, very slowly, Chuck looked up. And yes, there was a mistletoe.  
  
“Oh good.” He was going to need a shower now.


End file.
